


The Best Hawkeye

by dreamerfound



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, playful arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Kate and Clint playfully argue about who is the best Hawkeye





	The Best Hawkeye

“You, Clint Barton are the worst Hawkeye ever” They were sitting on the couch, each easing their most recent injuries with bags of frozen peas.

“Excuse me?” Clint was pretty sure that he had hit his head more than once that night. Had she really just called him the worst?

“You, are the literal worst.” Kate groaned as she shifted position. 

“Exactly where is this coming from? If I remember correctly I just saved your ass.” 

Kate shook her head laughed. “As if. I’m totally the one who saved your ass.”

It had been a difficult night and not only had they almost not won, but they almost didn’t make it out alive. It had been way too close a call. Clint had worried, not about himself. He worried about Kate. He always worried about her now. He didn’t know what he would do if something had happened to her. He wasn’t going to let her see that though.

“I’m the original Hawkeye, I can’t be the worst.” Clint shifted so he could lean his head back on the arm of the couch. He was tired and he hurt all over. He didn’t mind arguing with her though. Not when she wasn’t really mad. This easy banter felt almost relaxing.

“Well, I’m obviously the best, therefore by default, you Clint, are the worst.” Kate shifted so that she was curled up on him, her head resting on his chest. He thought about complaining about the frozen peas making his chest cold, but he didn’t really care, and he didn’t want her to move away. He liked the feel of her, there against him. He smiled to himself. “I don’t think that’s how logic works Hawkeye.” He set the peas down on the floor and rubbed the back of his head. 

“That, Hawkeye is exactly how logic works.” She tossed her bag of peas on the floor next to his. 

Clint wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “Okay, fine. You Kate Bishop are the best Hawkeye of all time.” It wasn’t as if he actually disagreed with her. He knew she was better than him. Less experienced maybe, but better.

“and don’t you forget it....” she mumbled into his chest. “ He could feel her starting to drift off to sleep. “As if I could.” he said quietly. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with her wrapped in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks challenge #199: Best


End file.
